l'amour à ses raisons que seul ne sait
by numb22z
Summary: le titre veux absolument tout dire…mdrr lisez pour savoir slash jack & daniel bien sûr


_**L'amour à ses raisons que seul ne sait.**_

Auteur : dd

Date de création : mercredi 24 août 2005.

Genre : slash jack/daniel

Mon adresse pour les comm': numb22zhotmail.fr

Saison: après la 8

Résumé : le titre veux absolument tout dire…mdrr

Disclaimer : pour ma plus grande tristesse, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas……..

Note de l'auteur : - c'est ma toute première fic et pas la dernière j'espère…..elle est assez courte mais la taille ne fait pas la qualité….

-je l'ai écrite en écoutant en boucle la chanson Tennessee de la bo de pearl harbor, c'est le love thème…

-je me suis mise à écrire cette fics d'abord paske j'adore ce slash et ossi après avoir vu moebius et le dialogue entre jack et sam qd jack lui demande si daniel est…..

voilouuuuuUuuuuhh alors bonne lecture !

Il est là, il l'entend respirer, l'oreille contre sa porte de chambre, un souffle doux et silencieux. Comment ne pas penser à lui, son compagnon de toujours, sa confiance en lui est aveugle…

Une amitié qui avait commencé y l'y avait bien longtemps, 8ans, 8 ans qu'il essaye de cacher ses véritables sentiments, son attirance pour Sam n'était qu'un leur destiné à cacher LA vérité……

Une vérité dure à faire accepter, mais ce soir, il était décidé à tout lui avouer, oui tout….

Il attendit un long moment, réfléchissant à comment lui avouer son terrible secret qui lui rendait la vie insoutenable à chaque fois qu'il devait partir en mission avec lui ou même juste en se retrouvant dans la même pièce que lui, c'était décidé, il allait sauter le pas.

Mais quelle épreuve, comment réagirait-il ? Que penserait les autres à la base ? En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal, en ce moment il voulait JUSTE lui dire… c'est tout ce qui importait…

Il frappa soigneusement à la porte de sa chambre, pour ne pas trop le réveiller brusquement.

Daniel (visiblement énervé) : « quoi, c'est qui, vous avez pas vu l'heure qu'il est ! »

Jack : « c'est moi Daniel, Jack … »

Daniel : « mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

Jack : « oui, je sais mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, laissez moi entrer je vous en prie »

Daniel (résigné) : « c'est bon, j'arrive, deux minutes ! »

Il eu soudainement peur en pensant à la façon dont il allait lui avouer LA chose, bizarrement, il n'y avait jamais fait gaffe, se disant toujours que son secret le restera pour toujours.. mais ce soir, c'était différent, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait juste que tout était différent…

Il entendit la serrure de la porte se tourner, son cœur commença à battre à cent à l'heure, il prit une grande inspiration et entra……

Daniel : « que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite SI NOCTURNE ! »

Jack : « j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire en fait… »

Daniel lui propose de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Jack accepte, le visage crispé. Il sent que les cinq minutes qui vont suivre vont être très dur psychologiquement.

Daniel est assis juste à côté de lui, sa main près de la sienne, son regard qui le dévisage….

Il rapproche sa main de celle de Daniel, il l'effleure, elle est douce et rassurante. Daniel le regard dans les yeux l'air « aux anges » et en une fraction de secondes, il comprend TOUT, il en avait douté de nombreuses fois, mais maintenant, il en était sûr, ses angoisses se sont envolées immédiatement pour laisser place à son bonheur, sa joie……

Jack quand à lui, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, son corps n'était plus sous son contrôle, il était partis ailleurs, la joie immense de ces quelques secondes lui avait donné envie de croire en l'impossible…

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne savaient pas comment agir après cet mémorable instant de pure bonheur partagé…

Il lui fit un sourire dont Daniel se rappellera toute sa vie, et s'en suivit un long et langoureux baiser, interminable qui fit jaillir en quelques instants tout les moments partagés entre eux depuis ces 8 années, 8 ans d'incompréhension….. 8 ans perdus, 8 ans à rattraper……..

FIN


End file.
